


Magical Bear

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: Magical Bear [1]
Category: Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア, Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: Gen, Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア - Freeform, Thorn Industries | Industries Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: In a world where magic and deities are real, a young polar bear's life takes a turn towards a fate no other has experienced.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Oso Mágico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893806) by [CaptainDabsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot)
  * Translation into Español available: [Oso Mágico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893806) by [CaptainDabsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot)

> The date in brackets represents when I first wrote it down in a notebook.  
The POV is self explanatory.  
Also don't judge me to hard, I was thirteen when I first started writing.

[12/2/18] [1st POV]  
I woke up after hibernation in a familiar place. This is Imagination Land & I had before falling asleep done some fun things, but I don't remember what. I hadn't done them alone I had buddies at least three of them. Although I'm not sure I think they were a kangaroo, a horse, & a another bear.  
What else do I remember? Let's see. I am [12/3/18] a polar bear, can talk, & am lost. Hmm. I don't remember my name, age, home land, or family. As far as I can remember is ... dang my memory is very foggy right now. Maybe I'll get a better idea if I look around. Turning around I got 360° of vision.  
The place is mostly empty, but that's normal because it's Imagination Land. It changes based on what you're imagining. The place is quite huge & that's normal as well. Looking around some more I saw something familiar. Hmm... Yes it was & I began running. I ran until I reached a hill, that was small, with a red flag.  
[12/4/18] When I got there I remembered a lot of things. This was due to the fact that before I fell asleep I put all my memories inside this flag. This cature-the-flag flag is .... is .... huh ... I remembered something I had long forgotten.


	2. Chapter One:  Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero has begun to remember things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before

[12/4/18, 1st POV] My name is .... actually I don't remember that. I am about the ages 12-15. Long ago not really only about 12-15 years ago I was born to two proud bears. I grew up up like a normal bear. Or at least as normal as it could be.  
You see growing up I realized that things were wrong with the world. The place where I lived was called Bear Home World, others call it Greenland. We are polar bears so we [12/5/19] live in ice and snow. However during my childhood, life became harder. There was less snow & ice, there were seals, there were also less fish.  
This was all due to something called global warming. I guess that's why my parents sent me to Imagination Land. You see the Earth were I'm from has its differences from other earths in other universes. One of the biggest differences is here that magic is real. You probably figured that out by now though.  
I plucked the flag off the hill so I could keep receiving memories. The small hill disappeared due to me unimaginaing it. Then I decided to look around for a possible way out.  
[3rd POV] The young bear looked in all directions: front, back, left, right, up, down, again forward. The bear kept doing this until something paranormal happened. As previously stated magic is real in this world so the bear activated binocular vision. With the power the bear saw a way in and out of Imagination Land.  
[1st POV] I begun to walk which turned into a jog then a run. I wondered how I managed to see it. [12/7/18] Running I imagined a launch pad. While in the air from the launch pad I imagined a parasol to glide. This was done to waste less energy. Gliding down I remembered another memory. It was a story I grew up with.  
[2nd POV] At the start there was one deity. He created the universe from nothing. The equivalent to the big bang in other universes. To control the powers the Great Deity created other deitites control time, space, and matter. Of course these aren't the only deitites, other have come and gone. However there is one more memorable than most.  
[12/8/18] Thousands of years ago the deitites decided to create a different type of life. They created animals. One of the smallest and youngest deitites decided to create humans by molding them similar to others sculpting of apes.  
[12/10/18,2nd POV] The problem was that he made humans have no idea about the deitites b/c he wanted to rebel against the other deitites. He believed they were corrupted by power. Then he declared war, the second great deitites war. (The first was in the early universe)  
After the war the other deitites banished him and since then he's been minipulating humans. Truth be told he's tried and and has failed miserably at times.  
[1st POV] I knew the rest of the story would come to me if I kept going. Huff.... Puff I was quite tired from running after gliding down. I looked again to see how far it was. The weird extra vision thing activated again & I saw that I had made good progress.  
[3rd POV] The young bear began to pick up speed. [12/13/19] Then when the bear reached the place where one can enter and exit Imagination Land something happened. When the bear was about to leave a bunch a rocks, pebbles, and stmany came out. With flag giving the bear memories the bear realized that these rocks had a familiar symbol. The symbol glowed on every rock. They started moving and moving until they formed a giant. It was the Giant Rock Mob.


	3. Chapter Two:Battle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Giant Rock Mob boss fight (world zero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates.

[12/12/18, 1st POV]The Giant Rock Mob looked around for a [12/14/18] target. My memories told me that it could fire lazers. The red light coming from the center of the head (the top rock) became more red by the second. I noticed a red Dot on me. Quickly I imagined a tree to block the attack. Boom! There was a [12/15/18] huge explosion. Ahhh... I got launched back. My memories told me the Giant Rick Mob isn't the most dangerous rock mob but its close.  
Think... umm ... Uh... Ok... No idea what to do. The Giant Rock Mob (I'm a call it grm from now on.) looked around again. I knew if it saw me it would lazer me. Wait... It can move? Of course there are legs and feet. What to do... What to do... What to do?  
Idea! I rolled into a ball & continued rolling. Oof, I crashed into his foot-thing. The grm turned it's head. It began to charge it's lazer once more. Uh .. run.... I ran around the grm and began to punch it. Then I ran to to the other side and kicked it's foot.  
The grm moved it's foot which caused me to go flying. Dang I should've known that was going to happen. Hmmm... What else can I do. Let's see... Right I'm still in Imagination Land. I can imagine almost anything to aid me in the battle against the grm.  
[12/16/181st POV] Think... What would help in a battle against the grm? Of course a weapon or a tool. Now time for some more thinking... Which tool or weapon to imagine? Ah.. the grm hit me with a weal lazer for no apparent reason. Well physical attacks will work too.  
[2nd POV]The polar bear began to imagine a launch pad. Now in the air the bear punched the grm's leg. Realizing that didn't do much while falling, the bear [12/17/19/8]once again activated binocular vision. Using this power the bear saw how tall the grm really was. Landing on the ground with an oof the bear once again decided to use a physical attack.  
Now the bear imagined a helicopter hat ( while out of sight) to take him up to the grm's back. [12/18/18] Once at the right height the polar bear began to attack with polar bear strength. This created a few cracks and holes in the rock. 'Dang this guy's real tough' thought the bear.  
Using the helicopter hat the bear flew upward until the bear reached the grm's shoulder. Lifting it's hands (front paws) The bear prepared to use polar bear [12/19/18] instincts, the instinct to catch seals from air   
holes. The bear slammed it's front paws on the grm. 'Yes' thought the bear ' critical hit ' then he used the helicopter hat to fly while the grm was recovering from the hit.  
[1st POV, 12/19/18] Using the helicopter hat I landed on his other shoulder. It's my instinct, the instinct to wait for seals at air holes in the ice and pounce. I grunted as I hit the grm. Dang the impact stung, well of course it's rock not a seal.  
Helicopter hat away, I thought, whoo I sure dealt a lot of damage and recoil. Landing on the ground I noticed another red dot on me. Great he's [12/21/19] going to laser me again. I began to move , slowly then faster. Somehow the laser was still locked on to me. The dot become more red by the second. Quickly I imagined a dirt wall to protect myself.  
Of course a tree didn't stop it so why would dirt, I thought to myself as I got launched. I once again used the helicopter hat to fly, this time so I didn't crash on to the ground. This guy is magical so physical attacks won't be too effective. Well I once again have to think of a weapon or tool to use.  
Dang I have to think fast because another red dot appeared on my fur. Wait... Where's my flag? Great I dropped it when I was lasered just now. I ran at bear speed towards it. Right the grm still has me as it's target. When I reached to flag (the grm had bearly missed ) I received the memory of a weapon that just might work. I imagined a club.  
[3rd POV, 12/25/19] Breath in breath out... Focus thought the bear. The grm began to move, heading towards the bear with the club. The two started to pick up speed. The grm started to charge it's laser while the bear used the helicopter hat to gain air.  
The laser began to track the bear and also becoming more red. However the bear didn't worry as the helicopter hat took him closer to the grm. Alright it's now or never, the bear thought. If I don't distroy it now... The bear's thoughts were interrupted as he landed on the head of the grm.  
The bear raised it's club & prepared to hit the grm. Using all it's might the bear lowered the club. After hitting the grm the bear jumped up and body slammed. Sadly at that moment the grm hit the bear w/ his arm thing. Ah... Said the bear as it fell. The beta saw the grm was going to fall and crush it.  
It's the end, the bear thought,and I did so well. Dang... Well.... Maybe just maybe ... Huh? A steel coffin surrounded the bear & before that a blue lazer hit the grm. The bear wasn't sure what just happened but things began to look good.


	4. Chapter Three:Facts of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved the bear interacts with the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old same old

[3rd POV, 12/26/18] The steel coffin disappeared and the bear could see [12/27/18] what had happened. There was a bunch of rocks with the weird symbol. The bear knew that the grm had been defeated. Despite the bear unimagining the club it was still there.  
Imagination Land had returned mostly to it's original state. Confused the bear with the club looked around. Hmmm , what happened thought the bear. Lots of rocks that were once part of the grm, some places where I got lazered, more nothing, the portal to leave, and ... a human?  
[12/28/18] The human was floating above the portal to leave & enter Imagination Land. By now the symbol on the rocks had stopped glowing and was barely visible. Even the places the grm had lazed were returning to normal.  
With the club in it's paw the bear approached the human slowly. The human descended until reaching the ground. Continuing the bear was thinking about what to do. Once they were at a reasonable distance from each other, they stopped. Both the bear and the human stared at each other for a long time until...  
"Hello, I am Diana" said the human.  
[12/28/18] "Hi, I'm ... Oh right I don't remember my name."  
"Well it seems my I mean our suspicions were correct about you." the human said.  
" Hold on. slow down. Wait ... How... what... when... where.... why..." the bear struggled to talk.  
" Calm down young bear, we at the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities will help you."  
[12/29/18] The bear was full of confusion, the bear's mind was too jumbled to form thoughts. Then there was awkward silence while the two starred at each other.  
"Well..." Diana started "here let's go through this portal to get back to reality, so we at the UAKD can help you as well as answer your questions."  
"Alright let's go." Ten bear stated. The bear decided to bring the club.  
So the two of them began to walk towards the portal. When they got there Diana gestured for the bear to go first. The bear with the club walked in with the human close behind.  
With the flag the bear realized that this was quite similar to the journey to get into Imagination Land. That said the bear knew that they were nearly there however the bear had no idea where they'd end up.  
[12/30/18] "Here we are" Diana said. *Planet Earth, our universe"  
We were finally at the end of the portal and I could see things. My memories began telling me what the name of things were: sun, sky, and air. Also I could tell what time of year it was, late winter, but not where we were.  
"Ummm... Diana,where are we?" I asked  
"Oh right." Diana said as she pulled something out of her pack (she tell me that's what it's called when u asked) "Alright this is Greenland" she said pointing to the map.  
"Wait, Greenland that's where I'm from, only us bears call it Bear Home Land." I said interrupting her.  
"Yeah and our Headquarters for the UAKD is here in Greenland. Hmmm... Follow me, I'll lead you there."  
She put her map in her pack again and we began to walk towards in some direction. I decided to that it'd be easier to walk if I put the club on my back & walked on all fours. To me it looked like we were making good progress. Wow, I can't believe it, I'll have my questions answered, and I'm in Greenland so maybe things will finally be right.  
[3rd POV] So the bear and the human walked northeast towards the UAKD HQ. The bear was wondering how they at the UAKD knew about the grm in Imagination Land. The human hoped that things would go smoothly when they arrived. For a few minutes they walked through the snow.( It's still winter and they're in Greenland.)  
[12/31/18] When they arrived at their destination they were greeted by another human.  
"Diana you're back & you found the bear." The human said. " Oh, hello there I am Dan. Well take care of you and answer your questions."  
[1/1/19] Then Dan led the bear & the human inside of HQ. The inside (and the outside) was not boring thought the bear. Both humans explained what everything inside was. (Hallway, room, etc. although the bear already knew some).  
"Here is where you'll be staying" Dan stated when they reached a room w/ the number eight. "Any questions right now?"  
"Yes, hoq sis you know about the giant rock mob in Imagination Land." asked the bear.  
"We had an intell." Diana said quickly  
[1st POV, 1/4/19] I decided not to ask what an intell is. The two humans (named Diana & Dan, respectively) began to explain some concepts about this world.  
"Every living creature has has a value known as HP or Health Points. If a creature were to have it HP value equal to zero they'd faint." Dan began  
"Alright but how would you HP hit zero?" I asked cursorily.  
"By reciving damage from being attacked from physical attacks, weapons, or certain effects." Diana explained  
"You're nodding your head in agreement so I'll continue." Dan said, "Another thing every living creature has is an inner element. there are many such as fire, water, and grass. Mine is fire, however some like Diana have more than one."  
"Correct, mine are wind & ice. These inner elements control what type of magic energy attacks you'll have a weakness or resistance to." Diana said ,"For example fire beats grass, grass beats water, and water beats fire, most of the time. Besides HP & inner elements all living creatures have stats known as Attack, Defense, & Speed."  
"Alright I'm starting to understand, but you two said everyone has an inner element. Whats mine?"  
[1/7/19] The human named Dan said," We'll know after a body scan which we'll do after some more explaining. The three stats..."  
"I'll take it from here" Diana said interrupting Dan. They seem to interrupt each other a lot. "Attack is how strong your punch or kick is. Defense is resistant you are to someone else's attacks. Speed is how fast you can move."  
My understandings were growing but I still had questions ,"Are there other stats or things I need to now right now?"  
"Well." Dan began ,"the other stats are variations of those three and ... well... I guess... oh ... that club of yours."  
"This one?" I said pulling the club out of the nowhere I put it.  
"Yes," Diana said ,"You had it stored in [1/8/19] your inventory. Most living things have an inventory. It is an invisible place where you can put things and bring them out. They vary in size but they can be expanded."  
"All correct," Dan said (probably interrupting Diana) "Now we'll leave you here in this room. And later when the time is right we'll do a body scan & see what your inner element truly is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally i said organism however i didn't want people to misread it so I changed it to creature. Also I'm pretty sure I make an inconsistency with Dan and Diana's inner elements. (i may change them)


	5. Chapter Four:More Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero is learning more.

[3rd POV, 1/9/19] Dan and Diana decided to have the body scan of the bear at night since the bear wouldn't be sleepy due to just waking up from hibernation. It would be too boring to describe the science behind the body scan so we will skip to breakfast the next morning.  
Breakfast was outside & Diana was throwing fish at the bear. AS you might expect the bear caught them in its mouth and ate them.  
"mmm. thats good... I forgot how important fish is to us Polar Bears." the bear said in between fish being eaten  
"You're right. Fish is both healthy and delicious." she stated while throwing more fish. "Well that is the last one. Are you still hungry?"  
Nope, I'm full."  
[1/10/19] "Well i that case come inside. Its time to see that body scan results."  
So both the human and the bear went inside HQ. The bear had its club and flag inside its inventory. a memory had just come, how to know East & West from looking at the sun. Once inside they headed down the hallway until reaching room 8. There Dan was inside waiting for them.  
"Alright, time to share the results" he said.  
[1/13/19] "First things first. Currently your max HP is 3,500, Att. 20, Def. 15, and Spd. 18." Dan told the bear.  
The bear repeated those stats and said, "Ok I'll remember that. But i need to know what my inner element truly is."  
"I was getting there. Your inner element is bery rare. It only one major weakness but it is just about the best element. Your inner element is... is ... " Dan began to stuter  
"Just say it!" Diana said slightly angry.  
"Magic. Your inner element is magic. Weak only to Energy." Dan finally said.  
Wait. so this bear's inner element is Magic. The almost unstoppable powerful .."Diana was so surprised by this news she could hardly speak.  
"Magic, energy, wow this seems really great. Woah that honestly is very much to process." the bear was really happy to finally know what inner element belonged to the bear.  
"Well, since Diana is currently speechless, lets go celebrate this good news, Any ideas, like say we go fishing." Dan told the bear  
"[1st POV, 1/14/19] I was going to ask a bunch of questions over fishing but my caputure-the-flag flag told me that fishing is the act of catching fish.  
"Sure, where to though?" I told the human.  
[1/15/19] " Well, there is this place I've been wanting to try out." Dan the human responded.  
"Alright I'll lead the way." I said.  
Before leaving room eight I looked at Diana who was still 'speechless'. So me and this human went outside the HQ of the UAKD. For [1/16/19] some reason Dan had grabbed something before going out. It looked like extra fur.  
"Hey, Dan whats that thing you just grabbed?" I asked him as he lead the way.  
"Oh this?" He pointed to the extra fur. I nodded. "it is called a coat or a jacket. It helps us humans for cold temperatures." I knew these words from my flag.  
"How come i don't need one?" I asked.  
"Two reasons. You, being a polar bear, are used to the weather. Also because of your inner element magic. Magic gives you an increased or more resistance to temperature change like the air conditioning at the UAKD." He also said AC protects humans from bad temperatures.  
"Right cause humans make things and go inside them." I stated to show my understanding. "Say, since every creature has an inner element and mines Magic, whats yours?"  
"My inner element is Lunar. Its complicated so I'll explain it once you gain more knowledge. Oh just so you know Diana's inner Element is Water." Dan told me this and that we were getting close to the fishing spot.  
[1/17/19] The fishing spot was just a hole in the ice which was in the middle of solid ground. Dan asked me if I knew what to do. I told him yes. (flag memories) so as i got low to the ground and evenly distributed my weight at one hole, Dan pulled something out of his inventory and put it in the water.  
Long story short, because honestly it was quite boring, we were just there for quite a while. we talked about the grm, the UAKD, and my possible home. It was a long time as the giant thing in the sky, sun, was on the opposite side as we were leaving. However we actually caught a couple of fish and a seal at the end. (I caught it when it came up to breath) She said she had a message for us.  
[3rd POV, 1/20/19] The bear and the human began thinking of what to do.  
"How about you tell us what you have to say?"The bear suggested.  
"Great idea I'll record everything you say." Dan said taking out a voice recorder.  
Alright," she said ,"I will tell you two. First, you Dan the human. The poachers have made advancements and they raided my village. I managed to escaped but others didn't. Second you the polar bear. Do you live here in Greenland?"  
"Yes, I do" the bear responded. "At least I think I did."  
"Well during the raid," the seal began,"I over heard something about a raid that was successful on a bear village a while back. And on my way here I say what looked like a raided bear village."  
The bear was about to say something but Dan said "We understand, anything else?"  
"Only if you have questions."  
"Yeah where did you see this raided bear village?" the bear asked  
"If I'm correct it was towards the northeast." she said.  
[1/21/19] "Thanks for the information." Dan said as he stopped the recording "Before we go whats you name?"  
"My name is Sam."  
"Yeah I guess we'll get going. We've been fishing here for quite a while." said the polar bear.  
So the three of them said bye. The seal said she'd survive for a while. The bear and the human packed up and headed towards the UAKD HQ. Most of the fish that was caught was eaten by the bear on the way back.  
Once inside the building Dan took off his coat and other winter clothes. The sun was setting. After hearing the door Diana went to greet them.  
"Hello Dan and bear." she said "And where have you two been?"  
"Fishing" the bear stated ,"At a spot Dan always wanted to try out."  
"Oh is that so?" Diana questioned  
"It sure is and we have something to tell you." Dan said.  
"Well, I also have something I want to tell you guys," Diana said ,"Here lets go back into room eight."


	6. Chapter Five:A Quest and Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them visit the bear's old village.

[2nd POV, 1/21/19] Since you the reader already know what Sam said we'll just skip to what Diana had to say.  
[3rd POV] "hmmm, i see. Well the good news I wanted to tell you is about a village that looks like a bear village."  
[1/22/19] "So you mean that you know my old home?" The bear asked curiously.  
[1/23/19] "Im not sure yet but we'll know soon." She told them  
"Really, how?" Dan questioned  
"Because tommorow all three of us will be going on a quest. A quest to see this village" Diana stated ,"I've done most everything nessararry and with Dan back he can help finish up."  
"Right, well... Bear you stay here in room 8 while we finish preparing alright?" Dan said  
"Ok I will be here waiting an." The bear said tired ," Maybe sleep as I was up all lost night."  
*Yeah ok ... We'll tell you when we have finished alright. We will leave some time tommorow morning." Diana said.  
"Oh one last thing. Since I can't remember my name and my inner element is magic call me Magical Bear."  
[1st POV, 1/25/19] So that night I was in room eight. A few minutes after they first left Dan Co & told how to turn off the lights. (Say lights off). Despite my excitement I'm felling of possibly seeing home I slept well.  
When I woke up in they morning I decided to go outside my door.  
"Oh hey. Good morning" Diana said when she saw me. "Did you sleep well?"  
"I did so I'm totally ready for our quest." I told her.  
" Great let me get Dan so we can go and also we will eat on the way there plus we'll can you Magical Bear."  
I nodded my head in agreement. She stay here and I did. A little later she and Dan come.  
"Ok." Dan said ,"Let's get going. We just have to grab our winter gear."  
Once they put their cold temperature protection all three of us went outside.  
"Ah fresh air." I stated ,"Now quick question not much to it but where to?"  
"Northeast." Both human said pointed with their fingers.  
[1/26/19] Diana lead the way, I followed behind and Dan was last. I was so hyped for this journey.  
"How long until we get there?"  
"Slightly longer than the journey to the fishing hole yesterday." Dan responded.  
"Correct and once we are half way there we'll break for breakfast." Said Diana  
So we continued walking. Pretty much silent, except for the usual. It honestly didn't take that long reach.  
[3rd POV] Magical Bear's sense of time is pretty messed up due to hibernation so it'll take longer to reach the village. Dan was admiring everything and Diana, unlike the other two her feelings were negative.  
Time went by and Diana remained in front, Magical Bear in the middle and Dan at the back. They just walked with an occasional look around.  
"Well we're half way there." Diana said.  
"Yes finally time to eat." Dan said.  
[1/27/19] Nothing truly worth while happen at breakfast. Once the humans packed up after finishing & throwing fish at Magical Bear, they moved on.  
The second half of the journey was almost the same as the first half. The only major difference was it was warmer. [1/28/19] Even the scenery was the same.  
After awhile of walking Dan said ,"ok we're nearly there. Right, Diana?"  
"Yeah at this pace we'll be there soon." Diana responded.  
"Hurray, I can't wait to get there." Stated Magical Bear.  
So the three of them continued walking. However when they got there they were shocked. It was completely abandoned. Most everything distroyed and some decayed bodies. All three of them were surprised, shocked, astounded, dumbfounded, & speechless that they didn't say or do anything for 10 minutes.  
[2/1/19] Once those ten minutes passed Dan asked," wh... Wh.... Wh... What happened?"  
"L... Looks like it got raided." Diana said.  
"R..Raided?" Asked Magical Bear. It was at this moment where a small part of what happened came. "It was humans. They used ranged weapons and clubs." Said the bear getting angry.  
"Yes, that makes sense..." Diana began.  
"If our calculations were... Wrong." Dan sighed.  
[2/2/19] "It was on that night that I was sent to Imagination Land. And ... And..." Magical Bear struggled to say ,"and you .. both of you were there."  
"Wait... Hmmm... Were we?" Dan asked  
"Thinking back on it. Possibly, our tech wasn't very advanced back then or now for that matter." Said Diana.  
"Of course it all makes sense now. That's why Sally told you about her village. Your UAKD is trying to kill." Magical Bear said angrily  
"No, the poachers are our enemies. We are trying to..." Diana began.  
"Enough! I vow revenge on humans. I'll start by fighting you two." The bear said.


	7. Chapter Six:Broken Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear believes Dan and Diana are evil. (Also right now I'm working on Chapter Thirty Two:Close to the end.)

[1st POV, 2/3/19] These humans are really starting to annoy me.  
"Listen to us, Magical Bear. We are against the poachers. We want to help members of the animalia kingdom. We.... " Diana tried to say.  
"No ... All humans are the same & they don't change. My flag has given me memories of the terrible things humans have done." I said. ,"Now we must fight!"  
"Alright let's do this!" Shouted Dan.  
[2/5/19] Focus time to get rid of these humans. I thought to myself. They're the ones who did this.  
I took a deep breath and began running towards them. I reached quickly since we were pretty close. I jump up prepared to punch Dan. Despite the fact the impact stung [2/9/19] I was sure I did a good amount of damage.  
Dan hit me with a punch and another and another, then he launched me with a kick. However it was only mediocre distance. I got up and prepared my next attack. I will not let these humans win.  
Diana stared in horror at us and said ,"Please stop fighting, both of you. We can solve this peacefully.  
[3rd POV, [2/10/19] "No, Diana the bear believes that we are the bad guys. We have to do this." Dan said.  
"The only way you two can prove you weren't the ones who did this is to battle." Magical Bear told them.  
"Alright, let's fight." Diana said. ,"Hold on, ok ... Let's fight! Water Arrows!"  
Spiritual Arrows hit Magical Bear. Dan had left his weapons at the UAKD but he could still use physical attacks.  
"Lunar strike: physical punch!" He said loudly as he prepared to attack. The move caused a good amount of damage to the bear. Then the bear jumped up and clawed at Dan.  
Magical Bear didn't think it [2/11/19] was time to use the club. The bear got ready for and incoming attack & to attack. "Bear Punch!" Magical Bear said right before the punch hit Dan.  
"Dan are you ok?" Diana asked when Dan landed near her.  
"No those attacks deal a good amount of damage. Both physically and HP. The worst part is I didn't bring any weapons or healing items.  
[2/12/19] "I did, but not many. I only brought them for possible worst case scenarios. I didn't predict this. " Diana said to Dan.  
"How could we predict Magical Bear would turn on us?" Asked Dan.  
"Foolish humans." Magical Bear told them. They of them turned towards the bear. "You shall pay for all your wrongs." Magical Bear then proceeded to head towards the humans.  
The bear focused power on the right arm. The bear then punched Diana. However there was a "poof" and she disappeared. A second later she reappeared behind the bear.  
"Listen to us we're the good guys and the UAKD is for animals and .." she began.  
"No I know humans are the cause of global warming & other problems for the earth." Magical Bear said.  
"Not all humans are bad. It's true we caused global warming and other things but we humans have realized our errors." Said Dan.  
"No, I'll see you two someday." Stated the bear.  
[1st POV, 2/13/19] "Leave? Where will you go?" Asked Diana.  
"To find other humans. I'm immune to most temperature changes. Plus this will prove to me weather or not you two are evil. Because if you wait here & I find the enemy I'll believe you." Stated the bear.  
"I see your logic Magical Bear but I could end badly." Said Dan.  
The three of them were all looking at each other. [2/14/19]. There was akward silence and then Magical Bear continued. " Also I have this weird power where I can see a long distance. So yeah I'll be fine. However if you two really caused this." [2/15/19] The bear then gestured towards the raided village. "I will kill you."  
"Alright I understand if you must go. And may the deities be with you." Said Diana.  
"Yes, may the deities be with through your journey, Magical Bear."  
"Thanks ... So yeah I'll see you two later. Either for another battle or to reconcile." Said the bear. Magical Bear started off towards the sea in the direction of south east. 'no matter what the challenge I'll be ready for anything.'


	8. Chapter Seven:First Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear has left the humans and is now looking for revenge.

[3rd POV, 2/16/19] So Magical Bear left the two humans [2/17/19] in search of the "poachers". The bear was really for just about anything. 'Theyre most likely not here on Bear Home World but some where else.  
The bear tried to think back on stories of other lands. 'Hmmm.. think.. what were they? [2/18/19] Ah I remember. Upper A., Lower A., Europa, Aisa, Oceania, Aunt Tartica, & Africa.' Magical Bear then tried to remember where Bear Home World was. It was pretty close to Upper A. and some island part of Europa.  
'Al well I might as well keep going until I reach the water' Thus Magical Bear kept walking. It was the afternoon and the bear was starting to get hungry. 'No worries I can keep this up until I find a place to fish.'  
Time went by and every now and then Magical Bear used binocular vision to see how far he was. The bear had kinda believed that the humans were going to follow him but they didn't  
The scenery was still the same from before and things seemed normal. Then Magical Bear reached the edge of the land. 'Well I made it time to fish.'  
[1st POV, 2/20/19] I had reached the water and the big things in the sky had begun to set. I laided down to fish but decided to just jump in and search for fish.  
My bear instincts soon took over. I had excellent swimming skills. Correction I have excellent swimming skills. Of course my eyesight is also great. Actually all my senses are amazing.  
[2/21/19] I could see a group of fish close bye. I swam towards them and got ready. Two-ish minutes is all I have to stay underwater. 'Focus don't screw up' I told myself. When I reached the fish my instincts continued to control me.  
[2/23/19] 'Fish so many fish' I thought. Polar bear instincts are incredible. Rrawr. Yes yes I caught my first fish. On solid ground I ate the fish. Also I realized that I could save fish in my inventory to catch more during my two minutes.  
I was fishing for a good while. I made sure not to eat all the fish. The sun was almost completely set when I went in for my last swim. Oof, I had crashed into something that dealt damage to me. At first I thought it was an iceberg but it wasn't. And I heard human voices.  
[3rd POV, 2/24/19] Magical Bear has crashed into a huge ship. The bear looked at it from above the water and could hear humans. 'Maybe these humans can help me? Or maybe they are the poachers. ' thought Magical Bear.  
"Alright the sun has set it's time for us to set sail." Said one voice  
"It sure is. Off to Africa we go."  
'Africa?' the bear then saw a life boat but called it wooden thing.  
[2/25/19] "Oh I almost forgot to raise the life boat." Sald the first voice.  
However by then Magical Bear had already jumped into the life boat/wooden thing. [2/26/19] The boat workers then proceeded to raise the life boat. Then someone threw a cover over the boat for no reason w/o seeing the bear.  
Thus the journey to Africa became a lot easier. The ship left Greenland around half an hour after sunset. Magical Bear remained still and quiet. Until falling asleep the bear received memories of more stories of the deities. The humans noticed nothing paranormal. Also they had looked at the forecast & it was going to be smooth sailing.  
[1st POV, 2/27/19] I was so happy to Be going to Africa. Those humans said it was going to be smooth sailing which sounds like a good thing. Well, I need to stay still and quite so no being able to peek out unless it's dark and completely quite. I began to remember a story about the deities.  
[2nd POV, 2/28/19] Most of the deities despise homo sapiens. (One day the deities got bored and come up with overly complicated names for all creatures.) As humans were different from all other animals and were created by a guy whose name I don't remember. However the deities kept humans around for no reason what so ever.  
[3/1/19] Anyway this story is about the guy who made humans. One day during his banishment after the second great deity war he saw how bad life was for humans. So he decided to steal the then King of the deities' fire rod. It was a weapon that could create all types of fire. Also it had the power to grant rights to fire. Well actually this real story seems similar to myths of some Greek guy called Prometheus. However in this truth the story gets dark.  
[3/2/19] In other universes Prometheus was [3/3/19] chained to a mountain and eaten alive. Here [3/4/19]he was tied to a rock tied to the mountain. He was used, abused, attacked, and other stuff that are dark by the deities and their subordinates.  
Another story was the creation of our planet, Earth. During the early universe the deity sky was another deity created by the first deity. Lonely because he didn't have chemistry with the others he created someone he could have chemistry with.  
When that was said and done our home, Earth, was created. However it wasn't like it is now. Most everything came later but there was already mountains and ridges. Earth was the first female deity to exist.  
[1st POV] I know that more stories will come to me if kept my flag( didn't I say something like this before?) Somehow regaining memories/story wastes a lot of my energy so I ate a fish I had in my inventory and got ready to fall asleep. Before falling asleep a few things came to me:where are my life memories, what part of Africa are we going to? And how will I learn magic attacks plus why was there a raid.  
[3rd POV, 3/5/19] Once the bear fell asleep it remained this way until sunrise.  
"What do you mean boss wants there by tonight." Shouted one.  
"It's true and why are you shouting at me?" Shouted another.  
[3/6/19] "Im not shouting," said the first voice more calmly ,"I was just raising my voice"  
The bear was quite certain they were arguing over what time they had to be at Africa. The conversation continued without shouting so Magical Bear couldn't hear anything else. 'tonight, that's today.' thought Magical Bear while looking outside.  
All in all that day had nothing interesting happen. However a good amount of things happened. First, other voices were heared, second, the boat went faster. Third, Magical Bear remembered plants are living things & that in the past [3/8/19]it's mother used to tell stories( what they were was still a mystery). Anyway the day went on & the boat arrived at the port, a tad late but still fine by their boss.


	9. Chapter Eight:Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroic hero has reached Africa.

[3/8/19, 3rd POV] The ship had made it to Africa quite fast (maybe) that day. So that night the poachers began to unload the boat. That went on pretty much all night due to there being a lot of stuff and some of it being hard transport.  
As for Magical Bear the night was quite awful. The bear could only half fall asleep as they were tons of noises that night. Also the bear had to stay quite which was easy but annoying.  
[1st POV, 3/9/19] 'I don't believe that its still night' I thought while the sapiens homo (I don't know the order so I'll keep guessing) kept unloading stuff. "They've been moving stuff just about since we arrived. Oh well I'm here, Africa, this'll be great.  
Thus the night went on with me only half asleep & stuff kept getting unloaded. Then when I saw the moon setting and the sun rising I heard 'Alright almost done.'I couldn't believe it (but I did) . And so when someone said "That's it all done."I was so ready.  
However at that very moment I realized something, how am I going to get out if there are plenty of humans around?  
[3/11/19, 3rd POV] The sun is rising, the poachers are almost done, & the bear was still hiding. 'Alright I have to do it now or never.' Thought Magical Bear. 'Let's do this!' Magical Bear proceeded to tear the covering of the boat, & jumped out of the ship.  
"wh... wh.... what a bear?" someone asked.  
"It just .. Just came out... out of the life boat." another sutured.  
"Thats right I am Magical Bear & I am here to fight the poachers." said the bear.  
Someone came from behind some other people. "Our true boss isn't here but I'm the highest in rank. So how and why are you here?"  
"I hid in the lifeboat with the cover on. I came here to take revenge on the poachers for raiding my village in Bear Home World slash Greenland. Also whats your name?" responded the bear.  
"Ah, that explains it all. Also my name is Ximen." he said ,"since you want to battle then we shall have a duel."  
"OK, then I shall take my revenge on you guys for all you've done to me."  
[3/12/19] "Aaaah" Said the bear charging forward.  
"Starting early are we?" asked Ximen.  
[3/13/19] Just as the bear was about to punch the human, the human grabbed Magical Bear, hit w/ his knee and sent it flying.  
"Oof... alright that was good." said Magical Bear.  
"Now's not the time for talk. Fight or be defeated." threatened Ximen  
'Focus I can do this. He raided my village' Magical Bear began to run towards the human. Unlike the first time Magical Bear ran around not directly . The other humans had backed up to avoid being hit.  
Ximen prepared to block the bear's attack, however the bear was quicker and hit Ximen from behind. That sent him [3/14/19] as far as he launched Magical Bear. Ximen got up and charged towards his target. Magical Bear also began to charge towards its target.  
They both got ready to deliver a punch. When their attacks clashed they both received damage and flew back. Only Magical Bear flew less & recovered better from the attack.  
[3/15/19] 'I need to focus my magical energy into my fist' thought Magical Bear as Ximen pulled a weapon from his inventory. 'What ... is that the weapon they used?'  
The bear was paralyzed by fear of the ranged weapon. The human began to aim the weapon. Magical Bear was still paralyzed when Ximen fired the weapon.  
Once the projectile that was fired hit Magical Bear broke out of paralysis however it was onlyu after taking a lot of damage. [3/17/19] 'Ah'thought the bear right before screaming in pain.  
'Yes i knew this would work' and thus Ximen moved closer. He knew that he shouldn't kill the bear but take it to their boss.  
Magical Bear thought 'I don't have any healing items (memories told about those) but I won't give up.' The bear once again began to focus magical energy into its fist. Once that was done the bear then proceed to charge forwards Ximen. 'I have to attack him before he attacks me,' However this proved to be useless as Ximen shot the bear causing Magical Bear to pass out.  
[1st POV] 'I have to attack him before he attacks me' Ha what a dumb thing to say scratch that thing. Well now everything is dark due to me being shot a second time. Now they're probably taking me to their boss (I can feel my body being moved but I can't move it.)  
[3/18/19] I wonder why they din't kill me. Oh well I'll probably find out soon enough. Now onto a second subject.  
No doubt about it, unless there are variations of it, that was the same ranged weapon the poachers used to raid my village. Also why didn't Ximen use a club. And why did they raid my village in the first place. Plus are Diana or/and Dan actually poachers.  
'Well... I won't receive any answers unless I ask maybe they'll present me to their boss & ' my thoughts got interrupted as I felt my HP got down.'ouch what... hey i can move my body once again.'  
I opened my eyes & saw humans  
"This is the bear that claims survived our raid in Greenland. What do you think Xander?"


	10. Chapter Nine:A talk with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear converses with his enemies.

[3rd POV, 3/19/19] "Three things Ximen. First you already said that. Second, Aimée is here as well. Third, lets let the bear speak since its now awake."  
Magical Bear heard the human so it stood up and spook ,"My name is Magical Bear. I am from Bear Home World slash Greenland. How much do you want to know?"  
"Hmm.. Magical Bear is that your real name or a nickname?" asked Aimée  
[3/20/19] "Well I don't remember my real name so I call myself Magical Bear because my inner element is Magic." Said the bear.  
"Hmm.. Greenland." Xander started "well Ximen already told me about how and why you got here. By lifeboat and for revenge right?"  
"Correct, I snuck here in a lifeboat & am here to take revenge on the poachers. You guys are the poachers right?" asked Magical Bear.  
"Yes we are the poachers and yes we were the ones who raided your village. Us the poachers umm.. I am Xander their leader and this is my wife, Aimée, another leader plus you already meet Ximen, high in the ranks."  
[3/21/19] At the moment the bear didn't know what to say "Why di you raid my village?"  
"Simple you see these days polar bear fur is getting more and more rare. So if we get the fur and decrease chances of others getting it we will be more rich and powerful." explained Xander  
"He's right and as poachers all we really do is find rare an d exotic animals and despite any government laws we'll continue to get rich and powerful." Aimée said.  
"Here you ask us questions before we ask you more questions." offered Ximen.  
"Well first what was that weapon you used Ximen?"  
"A human invention, a gun in specifically a hunting rifle. Any more?"  
'This is probably when i will know weather or not Diana and Dan are good.' "Do you know anything about The Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities?"  
That angered quite a few people there. >Br>  
"Why do you ask" responded Xander >Br>  
[3/22/19, 2nd POV] "Well you see I met two members of the UAKD named Diana and Dan in Greenland & I believed they were the ones who raided my village." said the bear  
"Ung The UAKD they have tried unsuccessfully to stop us. Their beliefs are just about the complete opposite of ours." Stated Aimée.  
The people around me were visibly upset at the mention of the Union of the Animalia Kingdom and Deities. However I wasn't.  
"Another question" began Magical Bear,"What are you going to do to me?"  
"We'll tell you that after you answer some of our questions." said Xander ,"Is your inner element really magic?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you meet Diana and Dan?"  
"  
"Diana saved me in Imagination Land from The Giant Rock Mob and Dan was there at HQ." 'The Giant Rock Mob? I was in charge of sending it to Imagination Land. Is this bear...' my thoughts were stopped by Xandre pulling out his own hunting rifle.  
"Tell you what Magical Bear. We'll let you go in exchange for infor on the UAKD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day


	11. Chapter Ten: A new quest to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a pattern

[3/22/19, 3rd POV] So the bear told them things, some true and some not, as well as other things. 'Why are they letting me go?' thought Magical Bear, 'I don't exactly think they are leading me to the exit.'  
"Here we are." Said Ximen (who was in charge of taking MB) while they were in the Canon room. "Now quick grab the bear and [3/25/19] toss it in and light the Canon." He said to the other humans there. They did just as Ximen said.  
"What are you doing? Hey stop that!" Said Magical Bear.  
"Fire!" Shouted Ximen.  
There was an explosion and Magical Bear was sent flying into the jungle.  
"Hey Ximen."  
"Yes, Ciana?" Responded Ximen.  
"Well a few questions, why didn't we kill the bear, why do we have so many canons in here, why didn't we open a window, where were we aiming, who's going to fix this hole, and is - was this bear, that bear?" She asked all at once.  
"The answers are simple Ciana ..." Ximen then became speechless as those questions were difficult.  
[3rd POV, 3/26/19] "So you don't have any answers? Asked Ciana.  
"No ... No ... I guess we'll have to ask Xander and Aimée." Responded Ximen.  
"Yes I thought so."  
[1st POV] I would of screamed ah or something but for some reason didn't. Also I had so many questions. However I wouldn't receive any answers. Oh well my mother told me about fall damage which is self-explanatory. (I actually took fall damage from my jump off the life boat) A bunch of trees seems to be my landing spot. (Trees are rare in Greenland.)  
Unless something crazy happens (I doubt it) I'll crash into a tree.  
"Ooooow...." I said upon crashing into a tree. "Oof" was what I said when I fell onto the ground. Then it went dark, completely dark. Dang, I passed out again. Welp.. since it'll be awhile before I wake I'll just remember things.  
When I was younger I used to live in a village, a bear village, and there were others. I had both my parents, mother and father, no siblings. Things were awesome.  
[3/27/19] They told me stories ( I still don't remember them), we had fun, & most of all we were happy. We mostly knew everyone in the village and they mostly knew us. Every thing was great.  
Every now and then there was mention of a past war which hardly bothered me. Of course as I once mentioned I realized things were wrong with the world....  
I woke up a few .... hours later somehow my brain wouldn't let me things until now. So yeah well might as well see what's [3/29/19] around, who's around and other things.  
Hmm it's night right now and the moons also travels from East of West. I'm going to go North. Looking around as I walked around trees. So many trees, how?  
Oh yeah my mother told me about other environments, but I cannot remember their names or features. Woah! I almost steeped into a trap. My father once told me about these ropes that capture you.  
So many obstacles in my oath: trees, fallen trees, and many other things. No matter what I'll take my revenge.  
[3rd POV, 3/29/19] The bear continued to wonder the forest. There was plenty of obstacles. 'This could be challenging.' Magical Bear jumped over the log and then continued walking. Another obstacle seemed to be a type of animal.  
"Um.. hello I .. ow! What I lost HP just from being touched.?" Said Magical Bear. It was true, just from being near the thing dealt damage. "Hello I am ... Oof why?" MB received more damage. "Hmf" The bear then proceeded to jump over the thing and keep going.  
Ahead was a semi-fallen log which the bear crawled under. Every now and then Magical Bear rolled into a ball and rolled. After a while of jumping, rolling, walking, running, & taking damage, oh and eating fish, Magical Bear paused to think.  
'This'll probably cause me to want to use my club to fight ... Whatever they are.' Magical Bear looked around & saw how much progress had been made, a good amount. ' Oh time for a nap then I'll continue my search. You know this could be easier if I had an ally or two or a group of them. Ah well night night.'  
[3/31/19] Night passed and morning came. The bear, Magical Bear, awoke rested and full of energy. "Yes! Its morning.' the bear got up and looked around ,'time to continue north but first a morning fish.' the amount of fish was quite small but bears at omnivores.  
Thus the bear continued and thought 'i guess going though .. is my quest.' Jumping over another trap, ducking under a trap, walking [4/1/19] around traps, jumping over that animal, rolling around, and accidentally bumping into a tree madevup the next couple hours. After all that Magical Bear thought it was time for lunch.   
'There's only three fish left' thought the bear after eating one. ' I guess I'll eat one more now & save the other two.' So the bear ate the fish and looked around. 'Time to find some food.' Thus Magical Bear began to look around.  
Time continued to advance and some fruit had been found. 'well the food may not be good to eat but I think it is good.' so the bear began to eat 'of course I should save some.' thought Magical Bear.  
[1st POV, 4/2/19] I kept waking, ducking, jumping, rolling, and advancing north. When I finally stopped for more than a few seconds I looked around. While munching food I could see the end of these ... of the trees.  
As I looked around some more I heard something that troubled me; the sound of humans and an animal. I began to walk towards the source of the sounds.  
"What no way" I said out loud when I came across some more of those animals. Oh & I have found some creature that damages I eat, trip, or touch them. Oh well might [4/3/19] as well .. my thoughts were interrupted this time by louder nosies.  
So I started in that direction. I had to be ready for any possible outcome of human contact. Most likely it is the poachers doing something to that animal. Woah close one almost tripped on a tree part. No matter what I must remain calm, focused, & ready. I should as be ready to use my club. Hmm .. maybe the food can dealt damage. Since I have no real idea if what to expect I don't really have a strategy or anything.  
I moved quietly, slowly, & carefully towards my destination. I jumped over that creature and kept moving. Calm, focused, and ready, those are the things I need to be and am. I continued to advance and when I was close enough to I stopped.  
"Alright if our calculations and Xander are correct the bear should be here and will be ready for this." Said a voice.  
"Food now get in position & I'll get in mine."  
[4/5/19] Oh dear they know I'm coming. Umm... Umm..... Well since they're expecting me I'll go ... Oh well they didn't kill me at first so .. I'll just walk in. The humans had went "in position" so there was nobody there. Well except for that creature that damages me.  
There were also other weird human things shaped like cubes and other things. Doors even though we were "indoors". So all in all just a bunch of challenges to maneuver and solve. Then I found a door that unlike the previous ones had wall around it. To get to it I hqd to walk up a slope. The weird creatures in kt were no problem. Now hoe to open the door?


	12. Chapter Eleven:World 3 Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss of World 3:Forest the Semi-Mechanic Rhino.

[3rd POV, 4/8/19] Magical Bear was confused. One, there was hardly any humans. Two, the strange layout of ... Whatever that was. Three, how to open the door.  
Then suddenly the door opened meaning it moved up. 'well .... Guess I'll go in.' thought the bear. Inside was completely dark partially due to the lights being off and partially because the door closed behind the bear.  
[4/9/19] "Hello ... are there any poachers here or anyone at all?" Asked Magical Bear. Once Magical Bear finished there was a loud noise. And one that happened the lights suddenly went on.  
"Hello Magical Bear. I ... We don't have time so I'll just let you fight the Semi-mechanic think. Oh and watch for your head." Said a human before fleeing.  
Once the human was gone the lights that were ok thw rhinoceros' metallic suit turned on. Magical Bear thought about trying to talk it out, however the rhino be gane to charge.  
'This is wasn't what I expected oh well it's another challenge to overcome.' the bear ran forward and prepared to jump over the rhino.  
[1st POV, 4/12/19] Using my quick calculations I managed to jump over the ... Semi-mechanic rhino ( I'll just call it the SMR). There are some platforms that bear similarity to others i saw in here except that these are solid. The SMR crashed into a wall amd stoped for a few [4/15/19] seconds. I'm quite sure I have to land am attack in the red and white circle.  
I headed towards the SMR and preformed a dash punch hitting the target. The SMR go up and started to charge. Ow I got hit and lost some HP. That caused me to move out of the way. The SMR was moving and this time it jumped when it reached the space in between the platforms. I was taken by surprise by this but I managed to avoid it.  
The SMR turned around once it reached the edge. Time to dash punch once the target comes into view. This time the SMR didn't jump so I landed on the ground. Dash punch!! I shouted while using the move. There was a noise form the SMR when I hut it. On the other side's platform I saw the Semi-mechanic rhino get angry.  
[4/16/19, 3rd POV] The SMR turned around again and charged in that direction. Magical Bear waited on the platform. Thus time however the SMR jumped and landed on the platform then turned around and jumped to the other. 'Dang it I lost more HP' thought MB.  
Magical Bear did some quick thinking & jumped down, waited for the SMR. Once the [4/17/19] SMR jumped over Magical Bear the bear preformed a dash punch. 'Yes another hit. Hopefully just one more.'  
On the platform Magical Bear waited. The SMR walked slowly but soon git faster. It turned around once. It reached the wall & headed towards the bear. '1...2...3!' Jumping the bear avoided the SMR's pointy horn. Right as the SMR turned around Magical Bear had a genius idea. To use something the bear was [4/18/19] taught, the ground pound.  
The SMR mad aloud noise upon losing the rest of it's HP. 'Yes I've done it' There seemed to be an explosion and the SMR's armor fell off. Magical best looked at it and thought 'It probably wasn't the best idea I've ever...' [4/19/19, 1st POV] my thoughts were interrupted by a weird noise. (Here all noises are weird.) I knew it wasn't the SMR, part of it fell off & was lying down. Looking behind me I saw a door similar to the one I entered.  
[4/20/19] The SMR wouldn't be any more trouble. I headed toward the opening. There was a weird thing with an animal. A weird did a weird thing and the first weird thing opened up like a door. The animal inside stepped out. It was around my height, had a strange neck, spots a tail, four legs, and fur.  
"Hello. Can you understand me?" I asked the other animal.  
"Yes, I can understand you and thanks for saving me." Told me the animal.  
"You're welcome. I am Magical Bear. A polar bear from Greenland. And you are?"  
"I am Gerald Giraffe, a giraffe form here in Africa inthw plains."  
"We will discuss later because right now we need to find a way out. Say will you be an ally to me against the humans/poachers?"  
The giraffe thought for a moment & said "Yes."


	13. Chapter Twelve:Advancements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Bear tells Gerald a story.

[1st POV, 4/22/19] Turns out there was a path that led back to the place of many trees. Actually it was near the edge where trees are scarce.  
"Here let me tell you a bit about myself." I said. " Then you tell me about you."  
"Sure!"  
I told Gerald about me: my lack of memories, my encounter with the UAKD, the boat ride, Xander amd Aimée, Ximen, and the trees. Of course it was all simplified.  
"Alright my turn. My name is Gerald Giraffe. I am 9 years of age. And ..." He looked like he might cry ," ... My parents, my family, these humans they ... "  
"Yeah I know they had weird ranged weapons called guns and clubs."  
"We should continue your quest. I don't ... We'll find out more about each other later." The giraffe said as he walked into the plains.  
It was quite the opposite. There weren't many trees, the plants on the ground was a different color, & the smell was also different.  
"Arg more of those animals and plants." I said before explaining about damage and HP.  
"Oh I was toughy some of that too." Said Gerald.  
[3rd POV, 4/24/19] So the giraffe and the bear stepped into the savanna from the jungle. They looked around. Gerald said he was from the savanna, and that it looked quite normal except for the weird creatures.  
"Here let me try something." Said Magical Bear. The giraffe nodded. At that the bear activated binocular vision. "Hmm." The bear looked around and saw; well ... nothing. The bear described what there was and the giraffe confirmed it was normal. This was until [4/27/19] Magical Bear saw a fort-type thing. It resembled the place where the Semi-mechanic Rhino was fought and defeated.  
"No, that wasn't there before." Said Gerald. "It must be some kind ... Of hideout. A human made structure." After some silence he continued ," I guess we it there and we'll since it's human made well be a step closer to our goal.  
"Alright then let's go." Said Magical Bear.  
Thus both the bear and the giraffe headed southeast towards the poachers second fort. At first they were walking but before either of them knew it they were running.  
"Woah watch out for that thing." Said the bear. They jumped over the creature. Every now and then where'd be weird floaty things that float.  
[1st POV, 4/29/19] Quietly we trugged along. We had stopped running after nearly falling in deep hole. Just about nothing makes sense. First, those creatures, they hurt you if you get in front of them but disappear if you jump on them. Second, the mud holes now as a giraffe I hardly spend any time in mud holes [5/3/19] however they seemed a lot more dangerous and unhelpful. Thirdly, there were pieces of land floating along with other things. Fourthly, there were holes in the ground, some small some big.  
Despite all this we continued along.bwe jumped over those creatures and over gaps. Avoiding anything suspicious and trugged along. Nothing was said except for some watch outs and thank yous.  
"Hey ... Magical Bear how much progress have we made?" I asked.  
The bear looked around and said ,"not too much. No worries if we continue we'll [5/4/19] reach our destination in... a day or two."  
"Ok thanks, say do you have any memories?" I asked.  
"Yeah, well let's continue for a little longer then I'll tell you the story I remembered."  
[3rd POV, 5/4/19] The duo continued to advance, avoiding the gaps and creatures. Another thing they now had to avoid was the grass. Not all of it though, just the purple ones. It dealt DMG and gave the effect of poison which dealt DMG over time.  
After a while of slicing and cutting, they reached a stop where all seemed normal.  
"Alrighty then, this story was told to me by my mother." Said Magical Bear.  
[5/6/19] "What's the story called?" Asked Gerald.  
"This is the origin of a creature know as spider. However there aren't any in Bear Home World."  
[2nd POV] Long, long are in a place called Gree there was a human female named Aranie. She had a gift given to her by one of the deities. She made awesome use of her gift. She impressed the people if her home and to helped them. Everything was going great for Aranie, until she made the foolish mistake. Her mistake was saying she was more skilled than the deity, Azsetal. This angered Azsetal causing her to take disguise of an elderly female human. Azsetal told Aranie that a mortal like her shouldn't compare her skills with a deitie's skill. Aranie however disregarded what Azsetal said.   
[5/5/19] Furiously Azsetal she'd her disguise revealing she was the deity Azsetal. All the humans around were surprised however only Aranie didn't bow when the shock wore off. Azsetal then challenged Aranie to a battle of gifts. Hours passed for this battle & neither backed out.  
When both Azsetal and Aranie had finished they showed their art. Azsetal had made one depicting the deities after winning one of the great deity wars. Aranie had made one depicting the faults of the deities. The villigers decided that Azsetal was the winner.  
The deity Azsetal punished Aranie for her son's by turning her into a new animal, Arachnid. Since then their descendents were rivals snd Aranie's had to forever use Aranie's gift.  
[5/9/19] This story serves as example to not challenge the deities and to pay the proper respects.  
[3rd POV] "That is the story of Aranie and it's moral." Said Magical Bear finishing the story.  
"Woah, did that really happen?" Asked Gerald.  
"If what I believe and my parents or someone else didn't change it then it's all truth."


	14. Chapter Thirteen:2nd ½ of World 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another world to finish, another boss fight, and another ally.

[1st POV, 5/9/19] With night approaching me and the giraffe continued on our journey. Honestly I question ... everything. No matter time to pull my club out. The giraffe pulled out a sword of the grass element (Gerald's inner element is grass) he had gotten it from a cube we destroyed earlier.  
All seemed the same: these creatures just keep walking back and forth, the purple poison grass, [5/10/19] those floating prices of land, deep holes, & the rest was all the same. Only difference was the layout.  
After, I guess, an hour or two we found a good stop to rest for the night. I ate some fruit I had & Gerald munched on some tree leaves.  
"We should reach the poachers' fort thing early tommorow." I said ,"Say you think we should pray to the deities?"  
"We'll honestly I've been praying since I was captured but we should do a prayer our loud & offer a burnt offering of food." Responded Gerald.  
"Great idea, but how do we do it?" I questioned  
"Simple you ... Wait first have some good food left. Then search for rocks. I'll look for sticks or other burnable things. Maybe also look for more food. Hmmm .. that should be it Now .. Go!"  
[5/12/19, 3rd POV] After a good amount of searching (it wasn't hard not interesting) Magical Bear showed up with the stuff. Seconds later Gerald showed up with the other stuff.  
"Ok now that we have the supplies we can [5/14/19] set up this alter and burn the sacrifice. The deities like the smell of certain smoke. Alright out the rocks in a cirlce. Sticks in the center. Now ... Say Magical Bear can you use a fire art jutsu?"  
"I don't know, I've never tried. How do I do one?" Asked Magical Bear.  
Gerald began to explain how his heard do it and once his finished Magical Bear shouted ,"Fire Art:Sacrifice Burning Jutsu!" All while doing the symbols. A small but of fire enough to ignite the offering came from the bear's mouth.  
The two celebrated and paid respects to the deites. After that they slept for the night. When morning came the two of them continued towards the poachers' hideout. The bear was taught more fir art jutsus by the giraffe. Also the giraffe showcased some grass set jutsus and the bear mimicked them. Really and truly though not much was different than before.  
[5/15/19] "Grass Art:Grass Slash!" Shouted Gerald to a larger creature. Grass surrounded the creature and finished it.  
"Good job Gerald. Only two more and we reach their base." Said Magical Bear. Both the bear and the giraffe were begining to tire from all the nonsensical things that morning.  
There was another one of the larger creatures. Gerald sliced and diced with his grass sword until the creature disappeared.  
[5/16/19] "Last one. I'll handle this." Said Magical Bear "Fire Art:Flamming Fire Jutsu!" The bear then began to breathe fire. Unfortunately Magical Bear ran out of breathe when the opponent still had half of it's HP. Luckily it can do much so Magical Bear just began to rapid punch it.  
Once it disappeared the two animals continued towards the hideout. Nothing, mostly, was perculiar, no weird creatures, no floating land, no poison grass, & no holes in the ground.  
"There's the entrance, Gerald."  
"It sure is ... No what.?"  
"Simple" said the bear as it summoned it's club. "Watch." Then the door fell, after a few hits, & they went in.  
[1st POV, 5/17/19] Inside the fortress, it wasn't as dark as I expected. We manuved around weird human things shaped like cubes. No problems even with those creatures until weapons started shooting at us. Even then it was too obvious.  
I kept wondering if there would be something like the SMR here. Oh well no way to know until we get there. Every now and then there were spikes, they possessed no danger if we treaded carefully.  
[5/18/19] "Hey, Magical Bear how close are we to the end?" Asked Gerald.  
The bear activated binocular vision and said ,"Actually were nearly there."  
"Ok good."  
We continued to out smart the human traps and made progress. Nothing staying in our way for very long.  
After a little we reached some doors like the ones I saw before I fought the SMR. Then the door opened & we walking in.  
Like before it was completely dark after the doors closed behind us. When the lights cut on we saw a human with an animal with mechanic/human made gear. The human then spoke.  
[2nd POV, 5/19/19] "Hello Magical Bear. Hello Gerald." How did the human know.. "You've done well to get here & you recruited the giraffe. Sadly this is your end. Behind the Semi-mechanic wart-hog. (We need better names.)" Then the human disappeared.  
"Gerald step aside I'll be able to handle this." Said Magical Bear.  
Both the smwh and the bear charged foward. The both of them attacked each other dealing damaging blows. The smwh did something & I realized it would be a fire art jutsu. Magical Bear was caught in it but just countered with another fire art jutsu.  
I noticed something weird about to happen above the two. ,"Uh.. Magical Bear. I think you should watch your head." Soon as I said finished fire came out and then it stopped.  
"Thanks Gerald." A the bear. The battle continued on. The smwh would soon and follow up with a spike attack. Magical Bear did a 'Dash Punch' and used the club. I had no way of knowing how close the two were to fainting. Plus the fire would still come out from above. I fear that I might have to battle.  
[3rd POV, 5/20/19] Both combats had less than half their HP and were quickly losing it. The bear couldn't ground pound because the wart hog's armor had spikes. However Magical Bear had the upper hand, more skill, strength, and experience.  
[5/22/19] The fire kept coming from above at regular intervals. The giraffe stated nervously throughout the whole thing. The battle neared it's end as both of them ran low on HP. 'Just one more Dash Punch should do it.' Thought the bear. When the time was right.  
"Dash Punch!" The attack landed and finished off the smwh. It squealed and fell down. It's armor fell off. The bear was going to leave it like before but Gerald told him to wait.  
The wart hog got up slowly & looked confused.  
"Hello, I am Gerald & this is Magical Bear. What is your name?"  
"Warty. Warty Wart Hog."  
"We'll.. Warty how would you like to help us fight the poachers? We kinda need help. " Asked Gerald.  
The wart hog thought about it for a minute and then said, "sure, I want some revenge."  
[5/24/19] "Ok then you're in. Now let's get going. Follow me." Said Magical Bear as the bear continued towards the now opened exit. There was a human and a weird structure with and ocean inside.  
"Shoot! Run!" Said the human while grabbing and assault rifle. After the human ran in the picture in the portal changed to another angle of the ocean.  
"Quick follow that human." Said Magical Bear. The tree of them ran in. A few seconds of weird colors later they were on a small island. All three of them looked around and then, "there! Another one of their forts. We need a plan."  
So the three of them discussed some possible plans. They eventually decided to wait until morning to go swimming with some strange thing w/ oxygen. Until then they'd tell stories. In the morning they would use the same strategy as before.  
[5/25/19] "Before we tell stories let me say a few things about myself. " Said Warty ," the names Warty, I'm a wart hog. My memories a little unclear due to me becoming a minion of the poachers. Sorry about the fight Magical Bear."  
"Naw, it's fine. Keeps my skills sharp." Said the bear.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:Aquatic Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World 4:The Oceania

[3rd POV, 5/25/19] Night passed and morning came. The three of them woke up and grabbed the oxygen things. Gerald & Magical Bear had already explained a lot of things.  
"Ready. Three ... Two ... One ... Go!" Said Magical Bear as the three of them jumped into the water. [5/26/19] Splash! Surprise, the oxygen things also provide help with swimming. Magical Bear swam like normal however Gerald and Warty moved weirdly though the water but at least they could move.  
Also the oxygen things provided water vision. Underwater there was more of those creatures only they were bluer and were slower. Besides them was purple poison seagrass, yellow fish, & a gray fish.  
The three of them swam through the water & every now then came up for air which refueled the oxygen things. Plenty of fish were safe to catch & eat though somehow there was also plenty of edible grass.  
For most of the day the bear, the giraffe, and the wart hog swam and swam. They collected food. Once the sun was ¾ of the way done the three of them came for air. They snacked on the collected food. Then they prepared to continued.  
[1st POV, 5/27/19] Brain ... Brain .... First it was being a minion of the poachers. Then it was being transported to this place. I never seen so much water in one place. G, those oxygen things, logically one can't breathe underwater. Seven, all this food. I can actually eat. Finally, those creatures.  
Despite all that I kept up with Gerald and the bear. Every now & then we refreshed the oxygen things by coming up for air. The stune moved though the sy. When it was almost completely set we stopped. The bear (who claims to be magical) had found a "boat" which would be safe for a nights sleep. I don't believe anything.  
"Since I am Magical let me try something. Water Art: Slashing Water Jutsu!" The water acted just like the fire in Fire Art: Flamming Fire Jutsu. "Yes! I can control the water. This means I can try to keep the waters calm."  
So we are our dinner and quieted down. After a while we fell asleep. I was the last to wake. Magical Bear (claims that's is it's name.) told us to keep going. Honestly this is confusing. I wanted to know more but we couldn't talk underwater. Anyway revenge time.  
[1st POV, 5/28/19] Things have gone from weird to bizarre. Swimming how? I'm a giraffe I can't. A wart hog can't swim either. We'll ... I don't question it. Besides Magical Bear was right about those "boats" last night so clearly that bear knows.  
All three of us swam around rocks, trees underwater, & large creatures. Despite all our traveling we never tired, because of the food? Anyway earlier Magical Bear had said 'At this rate we'll be there soon.' That statement was true as we are nearly there. Another things we had seen all the obstacles yesterday, all retuned today.  
"Annnnd. Here we are." Said Magical Bear. This poachers fort floated on the water & had a very similar design to the other two. "If this is the same as the other , well we how things we go." We began to snack on food. When we finished the door opened. "Time to fight."  
Despite the fort floating there was water. Like at one point earlier there was floating things like on the Savannah. I had a good feeling about this. It could be the last one.  
[5/30/19, 3rd POV.] Inside the poachers' fort the three of them swam though the water, broke crates, collected loot, jumped over poisons, and other things.  
A couple of minutes later, " More of these doors. Now we wait for them to open, the humans tells us about the Semi-mechanic animal, same as the last times. " Just as Magical Bear finished the doors opened. "See?"  
The battle ground was water as the bottom, the ceiling was low, and the wall were far apart. on the other side was the same human from before. "Alright Magical Bear, we , the poachers, are tired of you winning." The poacher bit her thumb and did some hand signals & shouted ,"The Art of Summoning:Sea Otter. Surprise not a Semi-mechanic animal. Bye. "  
"Idea! Gerald you fight him. Your inner element beasts water & Warty is weak to it. No worries Gerald I believe in you."  
"Thanks Magical Bear. I can do this. Just be sure to warm me of danger." Said Gerald.  
"Will do." So the giraffe got ready. He'd already seen Magical Bear so this would be simple.  
[5/31/19] The summoned Sea Otter began to charge a dangerous water move. Gerald however just ran towards the sea otter. Gerald ran into it dealing damage & stopping the charge. He ten used a Grass Art Jutsu, dealing more than the normal amount due to elemental advantage.  
The sea otter ground pounded hitting Gerald. As a follow up the sea otter waved it's arm causing a water splash. Gerald jumped into the air and spun around hitting the otter. To counter this the otter made the water on the ground rise.  
Gerald jumped and continued to kick causing him to float. The water went down. "Grass Art:Grass Slash Jutsu!" Shouted Gerald. The otter avoided part of the attack but not all of it.  
"Keep going Gerald, you're doing great." Said Magical Bear.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, now keep going."  
Gerald was about to charge but the otter swam though the water & tried again with the dangerous water move. The giraffe ran towards the otter. This time however the otter launched the unfinished move. Gerald took DMG.  
[1st POV, 6/3/19] Actually I have some kind of immunity to the water attack & that otter seems to be weak to grass moves. Other than that we sell mostly even. As much as I'd like to have this guy join our cause I'm not sure. He's not fighting as hard as Warty did as the Semi-mechanic wart-hog.  
"Just a few more hits Gerald." Shouted Magical Bear. I can't let the bear down not after he saved me. Oof.. the otter punched me. Hmpf. Alright time to finish this. I've been saving this move for the right time. I swung my neck with all my might. The otter screamed when I hit her & she disappeared. We were all quite then ...  
"We'll since we can't recruit her like with me let's move on." Said Warty, and we did. Like before there was a human before the door opened. Then the human disappeared though the weird thing again. Then like with me, a weird thing was opened. This time however there was some kind of ...  
"Hello there my name is Magical Bear. What's yours?"  
"Denny, Denny Dolphin. Are you really Magical?"  
"Yes, and would you like to join us against the poachers?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen: New Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World 6

[3rd POV, 6/9/19] The heroes went after the human though the portal. On the other end they were in a jungle. They discussed some ideas before settling in sleeping most of the night and head south towards another fort.  
When they woke up after sleeping The heroes began to move. (They'd already explained all they could to Denny.) The creatures that are dangerous were still around. There were vines, fire breathers, deep holes, & floaty things. Tree roots were now obstacles. Cubes with items such as food, weapons, or potions were found quite frequently.  
More or less ¾ of the way through the morning The heroes stopped for a snack. Afterward they continued. At times they swung from vine to vine. Other times they leapt over holes. They used type advantages of inner elements to their advantage. Fire beats grass, grass beats water, water beats fire.  
Time continued to advance (for obvious reasons) & so did the heroes. They took a detour around a huge pit.  
[1st POV, 6/10/19] Magical Bear, Gerald, Warty, said not to ask questions. I can see why. I can move outside of water, well actually I guess this because Magical Bear put some spell on me. Anyhow I guess that's not the weirdest thing. There are things from other places.  
Despite all this I fell strange. After all when I "run" water surroundes me. Oh well this is weird and bizarre for all of us. Through the jungle we ventured. Swinging from vines, going around holes, & fighting those creatures.  
"Alright tram keep on keeping on." Is what our glorious leader Magical Bear told us for encouragement. I don't know the two African mammals but it sure inspired me. All through the day, when it became night, well almost our leader told us we had made good progress.  
"Magical Bear, I want to officially give you thanks for rescuing me from the poachers."  
"You're welcome Denny, but there no need to be so much like that. I already rescued Warty and Gerald. No doubt I'll save someone else. "  
[3rd POV, 6/11/19] Using binocular vision Magical Bear was able to know which direction to go. They avoided traps the poachers had set up, poisonous grass, & falling trees, among other things.  
"Good news team we made it to another poachers' hideout. I actually doubt this is the final one so I want all of you to be ready for anything. Now ..." The door opened ,"... Let's go."  
Inside the hideout there was elements from the area they were just in. (Like previously) Similarly Warty could easily take things down due to type advantages, unlike Denny. Somehow there was vines, gaps, and even trees. Despite that the four mammals made good progress. Truth be told the actual adventuring part of the hideout was the shortest yet. For that reason they arrived at the boss doors fast.  
"Is it always like this?" Asked Denny.  
"Mostly, it's honesty a good thing. Depending on the boss is who I'll want to fight. And ... Now. In we go." Like always it was dark, not that dark, then the lights came on. The same human from before got ready.  
[6/12/19] "Hello once again Magical Bear, giraffe, & wart-hog. Hello dolphin. I hope you'll were fooled by the summon & this area because I present the partly-mechanic tiger. Now as always bye." The tiger powered on and immediately used a fire art jutsu. All four of them dodged the fire.  
"A fire art jutsu? Well that decides it. Denny you're in & Gerald you're out. Warty at the ready. No go." Said Magical Bear.  
"Yes sir."said Denny.  
The dolphin did some special signal & " Water Art: Piercing Water Spears." Water spears appeared and flew towards the tiger. They damaged the tiger who then ran and scratched the dolphin. Denny then smacked the tiger with with his tail. The tiger ran off & came back. "Water Art:Slashing Water Jutsu!" The water went forward & clashed with the tiger's Fire Art: Flamming Fire Jutsu. When they clashed some of the water survived and hit the tiger.  
It didn't take Magical Bear long to realise that the tiger had more HP than than other bosses. However Denny seemed to be doing a good job.


	17. Chapter Sixteen:Boss No. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss of World Six:Jungle

[2nd POV, 6/13/19] That tiger is quite similar to me. We both use fire styles and were/are controlled by a mechanic suit by the poachers. Anyways unlike me that tiger is at an element disadvantage. Despite that I'm sure b/c of the mechanical parts the tiger had more HP than I did.  
The battle continued and it seemed to be an easy win for D. Both of them used physical moves when close & their jutsus when at a distance. Good new I was learning new fire Jutsus.  
"Fire Art:Flamming Fire Jutsu!" Said the tiger after jumping behind Denny. He was surprised but made a fast recovery.  
"Water Art:Oceanic Wave!" A large wave of water appeared taking the rest of the others HP. We were all quite until the tiger's mech amour fell off.  
At that we celebrated and walked towards the tiger. We waited, until the tiger got up and groaned.  
"Hello Tiger. I am Magical Bear. This is Warty, Gerald, & Denny. What is your name?"  
"My name is Tiger. Say can I join you and fight those humans. My capturers. Please."  
[3rd POV, 6/17/19] The five then moved to the next room. Like previous times a human runs though a portal after noticing the animals, grabs a too & disappears. This time the portal seemed to show a picture of a different part of the same jungle. Also like before the humans followed the humans.  
On the other end of the portal they saw trees, creatures, & other living things. However in-between there was a sign, it pointed right. The heroes followed that sign which led to another which led to another.  
"You know these pieces of wood either lead to somewheres really good or really bad." Said Magical Bear.  
"What if they lead to neither ... or both?" Asked Gerald.  
"He raised a point, Bear. These tress are hard to see around." Said Warty.  
"Say Tiger you're from around here right?" Asked Denny.  
"Yes, this is a different part of my jungle, why?"  
"Well, Tiger, is this supposed to be here?"


	18. Chapter Seventeen:Snake Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World 7

[6/18/19, 1st POV] Snakes a lot of snakes. I had heard of this place, it's called Snake Highway. We'll despite it's name there are some animals the others said they'd seen before.  
"So ... Any ideas?" I asked.  
"Ideas for where to go or how to get there?" Asked the dolphin.  
"Both." I stated.  
The bear was just looking around, a little blindly I'd say. Then ,"Alright I've used my eyes & seen where we need to go. We mostly follow the snakes. Now let's go!" Br>  
So then all five of us headed towards that way. They had told me many things that appeared in my section of the jungle. We swung from a "vine" to get to lower ground. Then there were steps that led to lower ground.  
When we had reached where the highway stars we waited. "So umm ... Tiger ... What's the deal with the snakes?" Asked Magical Bear.  
"Funny, you asked. You see I haven't actually been here."  
[6/19/19, 1st POV] We decide it was probably best to [6/20/19] ask a snake for help slash instructions.  
"I'm ... Excuse me snake... I'm can we ask you a question?"  
"Honey you just did. But seriously what is it you want to know?" She responded.  
"Firstly how do you navigate this highway.?" I asked.  
"Simple you just ,woah what's going on?" She asked as there some kind of ruckus in front of us. "Let's see." So we went there.  
"No it can't be ... " I said. There was a high hole with a narrow land leading to the other side. On the other side there was a lot of similar things from before.  
"We'll Magical Bear looks like our adventure continues." Said Gerald.  
Using my eyes I saw how far the poachers fort was. "You're right. Thanks snakes but we need to continue our quest. Team let's move."  
"Alrighty then see y'all 'round then." She said.  
We made it over the small land & were on the other side. When we all made it across we noticed that there were snakes who didn't look happy.  
[6/24/19, 3rd POV ] "Why do those snakes look a bit unhappy?" Asked Gerald.  
"I'll guess that the poachers are the reason." Stated Magical Bear. The snakes continued to close in. " Maybe if we don't move they won't attack." That idea sadly didn't work. The snakes jumped at the five of them.  
The heroes reacted quickly & begun to shake the snakes. They attacked by swinging and spinning. Despite their efforts the snakes continued to drain the heroes' HP. Magical Bear began to focus energy around the heroes.  
Once they got past the snakes they encountered a creature they always encounter. Tiger slashed through the creature.  
The fort was actually farther than expected. After journeying for a while Magical Bear decided to stop them.  
"Thanks for saving us back there. Without that we could of lost." Said Warty.  
"You're welcome. There is no need for all this thanks.  
[7/2/19] The mammals continued to slash though enemies, use Jutsus, swing on vines, eat, collect healing items, items that boost stats, & gain new knowledge. When they were a little ways from the forts entrance Magical Bear stopped them. "I think... Yes .. I remember a story about the deities."  
"Then please tell us." Asked Gerald.  
"Alright."  
[2nd POV] Once a very long time ago there was a large scale battle going on between two human groups called the Greecs & the Trojans. At the time they were almost the world's best. At first only Ares, deity of war was interested.  
As the battle escalated other deities gained interest and even guessed using facts as to who could/would/should win. Years went by & the mortal humans were still fighting but just about every deity had chosen one of the two sides. They fought each other and many relationships were broken:siblings, spouses, friends, and even parent/child relationships.  
Only a few deities tried to have peacefulness return. Those plans failed. The large scale battle might of ended if not for ... [7/3/19] ... if not for Azsetal, deity of wisdom and the good side of war. She gave one of the humans w plan of pure intellect. He them told his team, the Greecs, about the plan. The plan was to build a large animal, have humans hide inside it, pretend to be sorry, & launch an attack from inside Troj.  
The plan worked perfectly causing a win for the Greecs & the Trojans tobbe nearly eliminated. The deities who sided with Troj were punished and forgiven. With the Trojans defeated the Greecs soon became the world's best.  
[1st POV,] "Thus this one story I now remember that involves the deities." I said ,"now story time is now finished. Time to take on those awful poachers." So we moved sling and entered once the doors opened.  
Like all the previous times there were cubes, creatures, cube creatures, & stuff from after the previous fort. This time I could hear noises, noises that sounded like snakes. I could tell the others were shaken up so I said ,"We have reached this point. Have in the deities & in yourself." That sure helped them and we began to move a lot quicker.  
[3rd POV, 7/4/19] Inside the fort were traps. Despite that they mostly didn't work or worked badly. Before any of them knew it they were at the boss doors. They entered w/o a word. Inside was the same human. "You know Magical Bear, we've had about enough of you. Behold Robotic Snake. Bye."  
The Robotic Snake moved forward and tried to attack, the heroes avoided it & Magical Bear said, "Tiger time to prove yourself." The tiger nodded and got into position.  
After making some movements Tiger used "Fire Art:Tiger Flame Jutsu!" A spew of fire was summoned hitting the snake. Robotic Snake then slithered towards Tiger and bit him. Tiger roared and slashed at the Robot. He had turned purple due the snake being poisonous.  
After losing some HP the tiger charged at the snake. Turns out that despite not having any limbs it could still attack physically. Tiger continued to use Jutsus of the fire art.  
"Fire Art:Disc of Flame!" A fi e disc appeared, Tiger threw it at the Robotic Snake. Unfortunately the snake reflected the disc back at the tiger.


	19. Chapter Eighteen:First Reptile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World 8

[2nd POV, 7/6/19] Tiger slammed the Robotic Snake. Yes this is it. The snake moved bakc summoning more snakes. Tiger kept attacking powering through the snakes. He scratched Robotic Snake. That was it. Woo!  
Robotic Snake's armor fell off leaving just a blue and purple snake. [1st POV] We went to see the snake. After a moment the snake woke up and looked at us.  
"Who are you guys?" I was surprised, I had always spoken first.  
"I am Magical Bear. This is Gerald, Warty, Denny, & Tiger."  
"Nice to meet you too, Shane." Responded Gerald.  
"Sure is," said Warty. ,"Would you like to join up with us to defeat the humans who used us for evil?"  
"I see no reason not to."  
"It is settled then. Follow us." Tiger stated.  
We all went to the next room where once a human didn't see until the same as always.  
[3rd POV, 7/9/19] just like before the human ran through a portal as soon as the mammals and reptile were seen. This time the portal showed a picture of an artic environment.  
Magical Bear hesitated a little but followed the others who followed the human. After warping the five of the heroes not used to the cold were begining to freeze.  
"Nooo. No, .. no . Why .. why ..." Then Magical Bear noticed the five freezing ,'Quick... It was a yes ,"Fire Art: Celestial Warmth Fire!" With that a red aura surrounded Gerald, Warty, Denny, Tiger, & Shane. "You're welcome and sorry. I don't know how to explain but even if I could we don't have time. This warmth doesn't last forever." Magical Bear activated Binocular Vision & said ,"alright squad follow me."  
'Wow Greenland is infested with those creatures' thought Magical Bear. That wasn't the only strange thing. There were vines. There were frozen ice. Plus mind controlled snakes, metal boxes, holes in the ground, & floating platforms. The heroes will need all their power.  
[7/11/19, 1st POV] "This is the Artic Tundra" explained the one known as Magical Bear ,"I am from here except the humans have taken it over. Thankfully I gave you warmth. Now you five must continue to follow."  
Very strange as we followed the bear, the others told me of how confused they'd been when they joined this strange team. I would say no I will say my start is the strangest because I almost froze due to the cold. I understand the other almost froze as well, but they'd all had traveled with Magical Bear for a little time.  
The four mammals not from the "Artic Tundra" say there were a lot of combined this from before: some creatures, floating land, huge gaps, & more.  
Despite the wind blowing and "snow" filling we made progress. During this they explain how just me, Tiger & Warty were controlled by the poachers. Gerald and Denny were hidden until someone was defeated.  
"We mustn't lose hope. We need to keep going to be able to defeat the poachers."  
[7/13/19, 3rd POV] The six of them continued forward despite the cold, wind, and snow. They used what they had previously learned: swing from vine to vine, stomp on that creature, avoid large holes ,and more.  
"I understand this is new and hard for you five. However we mustn't give up. We must show those poachers they did wrong." Said Magical Bear.  
The bear was really good at keeping the other inspired and filled with hope. Carefully they treaded, turns out there was poison grass along the snow covered gaps. The day wore on amd on yet the heroes barely slowed down.  
At one point they decided to quicky stop and eat the food they'd collected thus far. After that they continued on, with Magical Bear up front and the rest following closely behind.  
Farther and farther they went. Harder and harder it became. Closer and closer they got to the poachers hideout. The snow that kept falling made visibility hard. Magical Bear was used to it and continued to guide.  
[7/14/19] "Now I know you guys might be tired of all my talking but I do this to help you survive the artic. Anyway it's getting dark. We'll need some rest then we'll go on to fight the poachers were nearly there." Said Magical Bear.  
A couple hours later when they had all woken up again, they continued, swinging from vine to vine, breaking cubes, stomping on those creatures, avoiding gaps, and much of what they had done in Africa, the ocean, the jungle, the forest, and Snake Highway.  
Even though they would lose HP they would gain it back from food. After what seemed like the longest world (because it was) they had finally reached the entrance to the poacher hideout. As always the door opened.  
Inside had trees, gaps, creatures, cubes, and much else. The heroes continued to use their previously gained knowledge to maneuver the obstacles in their paths. They sliced, swung, stomped, spun, and slithered. After a short journey they reached the boss doors. They were red and looked like they meant business.


	20. Chapter Nineteen:Final Boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss of world eight artic tundra

[1st POV, 7/16/19] "In ... we ... go." I said.  
Inside the room was dark... completely dark. And then the lights came on. In front of us were two humans. Wait they were Xander and Aimée.  
"Hello, Magical Bear and other animals. We prepared for this." Xander said spookily.  
"Yes you may of made it tjis far but will be able to beat us?" Asked Aimée freakily.  
"Alone without the ones you saved?" Said Xander. When he siad that Gerald, Warty, Denny, Tiger, amd Shane disappeared. I gasped w/ surprise as I'd things couldn't get worse. Xander and Aimée oukked out hunting rifles.  
As they prepared to attack me I remained calm, remembering all I had learned since being launched. The damaging part of the weapon was deflected by me swinging my club.  
The humans looked worried. I began to charge towsrds them. Once again they tried to attack me. This time i jumoed over them.  
"Dash Punch!" I shouted as i attacked them.  
[3rd POV, 7/18/19] The humans were launched up into the air. Xander was quickly able to return to the ground. He once again fired his weapon. Magical Bear jumped over it again. When the besr was vlose xandwr sung hus weapon hutting Magical Bear.  
After landing on the ground Magical Bear once sgian avoided the shots. 'must remain focused and calm' thougjt Magical Bear as the poachers were attacked by the bear swinging its club.  
"Alright Bear so you really thing you csn win?" Asked Xander shyly.  
"Yes. I will win!" Responed Magical Bear. "Fire Art: Flaming Fire Jutsus!" A spew of fire was released from from Magical Bear's mouth. The fire wemt toward the poachers.  
"Lunar Art:Moon Shield!" Shouted Aimée. A shield w/ the mon on it apeared blocking the fire. Aiméersn towards the bear. Magical Bear tried to swong the club but it clashed on Aimée's Shield. She smirked at thus and swung her shield launching the bear. Her shield disappeared. Xander ran towards the bear's & Aimée began to follow. Magical Bear got uo again.  
[1st POV, 7/2/19] The battle between me amd the poachers continued to intensify. They'd use their ranged weapons. I'd avoid the attack. I'd use a dash punch then they'd use a melee attack. Both of us used Jutsus during the battle. My attacks dealt more damage and landed more often than theirs.  
"Give up Magical Bear. You'll never defeat us." Xander would say.  
"Ih yeah. We'll too bad i will win." I'd respond.  
Occasionally I'd use a ground pound, but they would as well. Xander seemed to do more and survive more than Aimée. They keot trying to hit me with ranged attacks. They only successful hit was a water Jutsu.  
"Youbmay be winning now. You may have more HP. You mah deal more damage. But we will win.  
"I will win, you two just wait and see." I responded happily.  
I knew they were the hardest boss I'd ever faced. All others lost, they'd be no different.  
[3rd POV, 7/23/19] Bith sides kept fighting using their respective moves against their enemy. Every now and then they'd try to get the other to quit, however the opponent wouldn't surrender. The fight neared its end as both parties ran low on HP.  
'Remain focused. Almost there.' thought Magical Bear. The two poachers gsve one last attempt ti use a ranged attack. It failed. They then decided to run towards Magical Bear.  
When they csme close together Magical Bear put a plan into play. Magical Bear jumped over the two. While behind them the bear shouted ,"Dash Punch!"  
Aimée screamed in pain as she fainted. Xander was jut but survived. The poacher got angry and began to glow. Magical Bear started to freak out.  
"Ahhh!" The club was swung by the bear. Xander also screamed in pain as he fainted. Due to their combined Wei they fell into a trap set if Magical Bear fainted.  
The best sent into the next room smd saw the other heroes appear like they were undisappearing.  
[7/26/19] "Yes I dkd it i saved all of you. I thank the deities." Said Magical Bear.  
The others began to stutter, tring to ask questions about what happened.  
"Calm down everyone. I cant explain hiw all of you disappeared or reappeared again. What I can say is that I defeated the poachers." The others were silent for a minute until…  
"Congratulations, Magical Bear." Said Gerald happily.  
"Nice work, bear." Warty commented.  
"We did it! Qe won!" Denny shouted.  
"Oh yeah!" Tiger roared.  
"Awessome." Hissed Shane.  
After a quick celebration Magical Bear noticed a poetal with Dan and Diana on the other side. "Hey guys ... Follow me." Said Magical Bear. When they arrived on the other dide Diana and Dan almost fainted in shock.  
Magical Bear gave tje non-artic animals cold resistance amd said to the humans ,"Hello Diana. Hello Dan. I have survived and defeated the poachers amd found some allies. Here lets go in The UAKD to talk."


	21. Épilogue of game one

[1st POV, 7/27/19] I told Diana & Dan avout my whole adventure, all of it. I also explained some things to my allies. After that we managed to send all five of them to their respective homes using the poachers' technology.  
Dan & Diana helped us realize that not all humans are evil and some like them try to help animals. Due to that I decided to live at the UAKD especially since I no longer have a home.  
We all believed that the poachers had been defeated and could not came back. Gerald & Warty went back to Africa. Denny to the water. Tiger & Shane to their green homes. With the poachers defeated we thought we may never see each other again.  
One thing seemed certain. The deities were the ones who had control. At the Union of the Animalia Kingdom & Deities we honored and respected them. After all Diana's mother is a deity.  
The three of us began to settle into a routine we would follow daily. Since the entirety of my old home was gone there was some more food as other bear's weren't hunting.  
[7/28/19] After a while of our routine of every day, Dan and Diana introduced me to another member of the UAKD.  
"Hello Magical Bear. My name is Abigail. I've heard much about you. I am the physical attack leader here at the UAKD. A pleasure to meet you."  
"A pleasure to meet you too." I responded. So from that day we added some daily physical attack practice to our routine. At first she managed to beat me but after a while of her training my skills improved.  
Some time later ... "Morning, Magical Bear. Today I'd like to introduce you to my mother, the deity Beth!" Diana said energetically.  
"Hello Magical Bear. My daughter has told me a lot about you. I believe it after all I saw you from above. I was the first to receive your Savannah sacrifice." Beth said.  
From then every couple of days our regular routine would be replaced with a quest for Beth. Many elements from my time against the poachers returned.  
Overall I had adapted to my new life. Even though I missed the old days, I loved things now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first Magical Bear game. For other info see sanzashi.fandom.com/wiki/Magical Bear (Game) and/or https://www.deviantart.com/asashita .  
Thank you so very much for reading my work. It means so much to me. Lastly I want to say this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I've always to say that. Thanks again.


End file.
